At present in preparation of nanostructures, the minimum processing size is mainly determined by the performance of the processing devices. And some critical dimensions, especially sub-10 nanometers, has exceeded the limits of the majority of processing devices. Even if the critical dimensions can be obtained by processing devices, it is not easy to control cost and yield.
Methods for making small dimension structures include evaporation stripping method and etching method. These methods require small-sized patterned photoresist layers as a mask to prepare small dimension structures such as fine groove structures. However, it is difficult to obtain the small-sized photoresist layers. If the photoresist layer is too thick, it is difficult to stand up and easy to collapse. If the photoresist layer is too thin, it is difficult to transfer the photoresist layer. Also when the photoresist is removed by peeling or etching, the photoresist has a small amount of residue which cause the small dimension structures to be inaccurate.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making nano-scaled channels for solving the problem discussed above.